geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Skullo
Skullo is a skilled American bowler with a current average of 55 pins ,and ''Geometry Dash ''player known for the completion of many Extreme Demons, most notably being the first Bloodlust victor (albeit with the FPS bypass).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJt5yneO8Xg&t=2s On July 28, 2018, he announced that he was quitting the game out of lack of motivation and planned on pursuing new content. In January, 2019, he uploaded a series of progress videos and beat multiple extreme demons before becoming inactive once again. On his Twitter account he explained his final thoughts on the game and retrospective feelings towards the community, stating he's "done with the game forever now." Unsurprisingly, he has come back again. Skullo was once the set verifier for the buffed rebirth of Phobos, named Deimos, on which he achieved a best of 81% on December 15, 2017. After quite a long time of not making any further progress on the level, Skullo heavily buffed the level and jokingly hack-verified it on June 11, 2018. In the video's description, he said he gave up on it and announced he was giving up on Geometry Dash in general. The verification has since been passed on to npesta, who verified it on February 18, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgxsNzQnF5o It currently stands at #10 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List as of January 23, 2019. On October 22, 2019, Skullo finally beat Deimos, after saying "he would do so as a final achievement before quitting the game".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0Z7j7M_Fjc He is also currently active in the game again and verified a low-tier Extreme Demon called "John Long Silver" by EndLevel on October 14, 2019. After his comeback, he has also beaten levels such as: Digital Descent, Spacial Rend, Titan Complex, BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB, WOW, Ancestral Calamity Extinction and Ziroikabi. He is currently #8 on the stats viewer, above Mycrafted (#9), and below rori (#7). Levels Unrated Levels * extreme demon * GucciBus - A pink and blue version of Erebus. * Obsolete Cancer * Old Cataclysm - The original, 1.9 version of Cataclysm. * Retention 144Hz ver - A fixed version of Retention for 144Hz users. * shitty black blizzar - A version of Black Blizzard without any decoration. * Straighter * Ultra wave chal easy - A simple wave challenge level. * Unnerfed Paracosm - The original, unnerfed version of Paracosm Circles. * Deimos - A more decorated, buffed and unnerfed version of Phobos.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODxAyqHLEVw&t=6s (He was one of the verifiers, but hacked the level blatantly. Deimos has now been verified legitimately by Npesta.) Trivia * He got 98% on Bloodlust on March 6, 2018,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFQfQFMnUwg but he beat it the day after, being the first to do so. * He rose to popularity after becoming one of the first players to beat Yatagarasu. *Sea made a joke G-News video on April Fools Day, in which he pointed out Skullo's voice change, which it has now been all-but-confirmed that he merely hit puberty and was, in fact, not kidnapped. *Skullo failed his first semester of 10th grade and may not get his high school diploma. *Skullo is always in need of money because of useless spending. *Skullo has an extremely popular and smart brother who is every girls dream. *Skullo's main source of income is from a rich ginger sugar daddy. *Skullo now holds the record for first bowler with an average of over 100 that still uses bumpers. *Skullo has one of cats you will ever see. *Skullo's family is slowly going broke from his McDonald's addiction. *Skullo's idol is Papa John. *Skullo's favorite musical artist is Lizzo. Videos References Category:Level creators Category:Players